


Avengers Haikus

by DarkSeth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend was complaining about an English project they had to do. Haikus, about the Avengers. Therefore, my mind being weird just came up with one then and there. And then, thought of another. And one more. So I decided that when the creative spirit strikes me I'll try to write one for each of the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgotten Hero - Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for the epic fails that my haikus will be.
> 
> Also, I will not be updating regularly. They will be written sporadically, so don't expect much progress with it.

Beneath the cold freeze,  
Lies a forgotten hero.  
Awaiting new dawn.


	2. Loki

“I do what I want!”  
He yells while being banished,  
‘Waiting certain death.


	3. Natasha Romanov - Black Widow

She comes through shadows.  
Striking with her widow’s bite,  
Silent as the night.


End file.
